Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Start and Stop There's already a Start-Stop page. --cuckooman (talk) 01:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : Just merge all three together. User:Combak :: I didn't delete the start and stop. But I created a redirect on these pages to Start-Stop because they are usefull keywords. --Justme2 17:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : We did it again. There also was a page Start/Stop. Due to the "/" this is in fact a subpage of the the page Start. I copied the text to Start-Stop, and replaced the old text there. I also placed a on Start/Stop and fixed some links which were pointing there. --Justme2 22:16, 7 December 2008 (UTC) gas, liquid, powder, solid Article States of matter is enough Myven18 11:37, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :No, because we have liquid, powder, and solid state articles. --Sand master 19:07, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Depends. Is there enough information about them that you couldn't just have them as sections of the states of matter article? --cuckooman (talk) 02:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I would think so. The states of matter are an "overview" of the Gas, Liquid, Solids, and the individual articles tell all the information about them. --Buggy793 04:27, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I removed the Delete tag from Gas (State of Matter). Unfortunately, they are just about all stubs, and they should be merged into one page. I propose the page "States of Matter" which have the matter states for Powder Game: Liquid, Powder, Gas, Solid, and Other. Each one should also state what elements fall into the states, with "Other" being ones that aregueably don't fit DIRECTLY into the other states (such as laser or thunder). FoxtrotZero 22:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Hello, I think these articles should not be deleted. I improved the articles Gas, Liquid, Powder, and Soild and now they have more infomation in them.--Hunt286 22:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Get-Set I just noticed that article Powder Game Code exist Myven18 14:09, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :The code article is about the codes themselves, Get-Set should stay because it's about the save/load feature, not the codes. --cuckooman (talk) 02:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Someone put like ten of these thing on it. Who? Yeah, I think this should stay. The Get-Set is completely different from Powder Game codes. Cuckooman covered it, basically --Buggy793 04:28, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Get-Set and Codes go hand-in-hand. Similar features that work together. Perhaps we should merge them into the same page? I propose we do just that under the title "Powder Game Codes". FoxtrotZero 22:36, 30 November 2008 (UTC) My Ideas My Ideas is pretty useless. Wikis are supposed to be informational and useful for information. He can make different threads for each and make them into "idea" articles(Like acid), but not just a list of things he wants in the game --Buggy793 09:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Sand master was the one who initially requested the deletion. I fixed the request, and agree with you! Therefore I'm doing it right now. --Justme2 11:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) No, don't delete it! It's a good way to gather lots of information from different uploads and maybe PG producers would even look at it. :Creators will 100% not look at this. Any person has the power to edit this, and because of this, ideas like "epic fighters" won't be spammed across this wikia. --Yonder 00:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Deleted. Well, the category was. The articles included in the category were not deleted. --Yonder 00:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) BG-... Someone marked these for deletion. I agree. They are covered under the BG article, so these aren't necessary. --Buggy793 01:26, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : I agree. Sand master has also agreed (see: Talk:BG) and he added most of the tags. Myven18 has also agreed (see: Talk:BG-non). I think we should change all the BG-whatever into a redirection to BG. Reason: They are keywords, and it would be potentially imaginable to create own articles, and in this case a redirection is recommended. --Justme2 13:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Wood (Earth Editor) This is a duplicate of Plant (Earth Editor) --Buggy793 16:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : You are right. But what is the right name? Plant, Wood or even Tree (Earth Editor)? The official text only tells us: "seed: Plant seed to grow trees." In PG we call it "wood" although it's called "Tree" in the instructions. But you can't really call it "tree" anymore if you copied and pasted it, and you have an arbitrary shape of wood. But which is the right name for it in Earth Editor? And shall we make redirections from the other pages (the remaining two pages of Plant (Earth Editor), Tree (Earth Editor) and Wood (Earth Editor) ) to the main article, or should we completly delete them? --Justme2 17:06, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: 17:54 . . (-143) . . Stomi (Talk | contribs | block) (Removing all content from page) :: I guess this means he thinks the name should not be "Wood" --Justme2 17:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :: I think it should be named Tree as it is in the instructions. PG Great Duplicate of Powder Game Greats. (Made by me. Lol) --Yonder 00:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : I would like to delete both! (reason at Talk:PG_Great). --Justme2 00:56, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :: OK, final call for objections to the deletion of PG Great! See also Talk:PG_Great for a discussion. If there are no objections I'll delete it. --Justme2 11:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Deleted! --Justme2 14:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Pages proposed for deletion Bewnt has marked this category at 18:16, 31 December 2008 with the words "Marked for deletion. I feel this category is not neccessary. If discussing a deletion, it can simply be raised on the talkpage.". I agree with him. Our wiki is not so big that we need such a mechanism to collect deletion proposals. You can either directly mark it with or or suggest it on the talk page, if it is not a clear case. And our admins are active enough to monitor all talk page changes. --Justme2 18:15, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : I agree. W already have this Candidates for deletion page, and we do not need another one. --Yonder 00:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: Deleted! --Justme2 02:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) BG-non I've fixed BG-Non. Now it should be kept. -Supermonkey 16:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Multiple players The reason for my delete request (which isn't a real delete request, because most content should move to another page) is given on the talk page: Talk:Multiple_players. --Justme2 01:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) : Solved in a different way than planed! --Justme2 14:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Uploading Help I suggest rewriting and merging its content with Upload. The article is badly written and includes a lot of useless commentaries ("okay","duh", ...) and obvious things, like you actually have to create something. And there are too few informations about in which cases an upload can fail, or when it's not possible (for example don't start with the creation of somebody else). After merging its content with Upload the article Uploading Help should get deleted. --Justme2 14:15, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Friday Update I think this article is useless. If we choose to keep this article, I advise some serious editing. --Yonder 22:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. --Yonder 21:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Image:Powder Game Powders.gif It is in .gif format, so I revise to save it in .png format, or it will be deleted. --Yonder 18:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) : Agree! And the reduction to 256 colors has been done in the wrongest way which you usually can select in an image program. Never ever use "error diffusion" and "standard palette" for PG images! --Justme2 12:23, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Agree. You can delete it, I don't mind.--Hunt286 16:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Image:Seaside.JPG No JPG are allowed. If anybody wants to keep the image, please sae it as .png. Thanks. --Yonder 20:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : I think "not allowed" is the wrong term. "Not recommended" might fit better. But this image is just another example for the poor quality of the SR screenshots. Also the image doesn't show a very interesting part of Seaside 1. One of the later screens in this stage would be more interesting. We should replace it, which shouldn't take more than a few minutes ... --Justme2 19:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :: Replaced by Image:Seaside 1.png! --Justme2 20:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Deleted! --Justme2 18:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Fake Stages I don't think we need an article about a certain sub-group of fan art. There are of course "fake stages", "fake enemies" "fake character classes", "fake weapons", "fake compo items", "fake whatever" ... That's all just fan art or ideas. In any case I would prefer to delete the article "Fake Stages" (or move it to another name). But we could create a general article about "Stick Ranger fan art" if really requested. We already have a lot of it distributed over various user pages. --Justme2 14:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to make a category for Fan Art ..... please let it stay ....PLEASE! --Stick Warrior 16:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Article has been renamed to Fan Art! --Justme2 18:11, 15 May 2009 (UTC)